Clothing and foot ware that is impervious (or semi-impervious) to fluids in a health care setting are known, and are mainly used to protect employees that work in high risk areas of healthcare facilities (i.e. hospitals, emergency rooms, surgery) to protect against contact of blood, saliva, etc, with the skin of the worker. However, in areas that have a lesser risk of bodily fluid contamination, such as rehabilitation facilities, nursing homes and private nursing, the isolation gowns worn to protect health care workers from varying problematic situations still allow a portion of the liquids/fluids to penetrate through the fabric, thus exposing the workers and patients to cross-contamination and transmission risks (MRSA, etc). Additionally, these isolation gowns are not configured to protect the employees clothing and footwear from becoming wet while giving showers to patients (whether the patient is in a shower stretcher, shower chair, or even getting washed in bed).